Ben 10: Alien Dynasty
by Geo Soul
Summary: A simple summer vacation turns into an epic journey to save the Universe. BenXHarem OCXOC A different but merged take on the Ben 10 series
1. The beginning pt 1

**Red: Geo!**

 **Geo: What?**

 **Red: Why did you post the chapter when I didn't fucking edit it yet!**

 **Geo: Sorry, my bad!**

 **Red: Baka.**

 **In this Ben has two OC siblings and can turn into aliens from other series.**

 _ **-Ben 10: Alien Dynasty**_

* * *

 _'Cmon, hurry up damn it.'_ Ben Tennyson thought as he stared at the clock, tapping his foot and making a small paper airplane. He was very excited. He was going to spend the summer with his grandpa and see his siblings. His phone vibrated in his pocket, indicating a text.

 _-Almost there._

 _Grandpa-_

Ben smiled as he got another one.

 _-Your favorite cousin is here._

 _L-_

"Favorite cousin? I hope it's Luan or Lynn!" He muttered as the teacher went on about joining summer school.

 ***Later***

Cash and JT cornered a guy on a tree. "Normally we'd beat you up AND take your lunch money, but since it's the fast day of school, we're gonna give you a break."

"Yeah!" JT said as a large rock hit Cash in the back of the head. "Leave him alone."

They turned around and saw Ben with another rock in his hand. "Don't make me say it twice."

"Beat it Tennyson!" Cash said as he got up and grabbed a thick branch.

"Make me." Ben smirked as he threw the rock at JT and ran up to Cash, kicking him in the gut as he swung the branch, hitting Ben in the head.

"Gah! Go, now!" He told the kid they ganged up on. The kid ran off while Ben fought them. "T-thanks Ben!"

 ***Later***

Ben sat on a bench holding his side which was bleeding. 'Damn it Cash!'

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" The principal yelled as he stormed up to them, the kid Ben helped behind them. "Cash and JT were picking on him, I interfered and let him escape, Cash pulled out a knife and I knocked them out."

"So where are they?"

"Look up." Ben spoke as he had hung the two dunderheads by their underwear.

Ben heard honking at the front of the school and picked up both of his bags. 'Yes!'

"Gotta go." He ran a small fast as he could with the two bags in his arms and his side bleeding as he saw his grandpa's RV. He winced in pain while he kept moving, his blood soaking through his white and black shirt.

 _'Can't go on…much longer.'_ He thought as he made it to the Rust Bucket. He knocked on the door just as he fainted, the last thing he was was a pair of black converses.

 ***Later***

"Jesus Logan you're shaking. Did you take your pill?" Ben heard a girl speak. "Well excuse me Meg, it's not everyday I need to sew up my triplet!"

"Never call me Meg!"

"Sorry, but you look more like Meg Griffin." Logan spoke smugly as Ben slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Hey dude." Logan said as Meg has a fist right at his face. They each had his brown hair and green eyes except Logan and Meg had glasses, Logan's thick rimmed and Meg's thin as well as he had his hair messy and at his shoulder while she had hers curled and at her waist.

"Logan…Megan…Why are you about to fight again?" He groaned as he tried leaning up. "I just called her Meg Griffin. Care to explain why you were bleeding out in front of the door?"

Ben explained his problem and Logan laughed, a shit eating grin growing on his face.

"No way! So you're telling me, that after you knocked them out and Cash cut your side open, you hung them by their underwear in a tree?"

"Yep, and Cash has clowns on his." Ben spoke, making him laugh harder than before. "I…can't…breath."

"Then stop laughing." Meg said as she hugged Ben gently. "BTW, we're on the road."

"What?"

"Yeah, grandpa trusted Logan to clean your cut and close it since he always does it to himself."

"Not my fault I like kicking ass."

"Logan, language." They heard Max say as Ben sat up. "Where's my bag?" "On the top bunk where you are gonna sleep. I have the unfortunate luck to have to shake with Logan." "Shut up Emo!"

"I'm not emo, I'm a goth! There is a difference!"

"Yeah sure it is Emo!"

"I will sing the theme to Boku no Pico!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me Otaku boy!"

"Can you two stop?" Ben groaned a sister he sat up, hissing as he grabbed his side.

They sighed and Meg pulled a black and white shirt with a green 10 in the center from his bag. "Here bro." He took the shirt and looked at the cut, which went from his hip to halfway to his arm.

"Thanks." He said, sliding it on.

"Is he okay?" Max said as he pulled to a stop.

"Yeah gramps, he's fine." Megan spoke as she picked up her pet spider and put it near Logan who screamed very loudly, causing Ben to chuckle.

"Megan stop doing that, the last time that happened he stopped breathing." Max said as he entered the back of the camper.

"Sorry grandpa." She giggled as a ball python wrapped around her leg, causing her to shriek and Logan to laugh. "THAT is karma!" Max shook his head as one of the bed curtains opened and a familiar head of orange hair was seen by Ben. "What's HE/SHE doing here?!"

"SHUT UP!" Meg and Logan both said to Ben and Gwen, making them flinch. "Well, I thought it would be a good idea for both of you to get some fresh air for the summer and not stay all cooped up inside." Max said while they looked ticked off. Max walked back to the steering wheel and started it back up.

"Alright let's go." Gwen glared at Ben before she left the back, spotting the bloodstained shirt on the sink.

"She doesn't know you were bleeding out, she was asleep when you came."

"I can tell." He said bluntly as he got out from the bed and headed to the bathroom while Megan wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. "Should we tell either of 'em about us?"

"Nah." He said as his snake wrapped around his neck softly and fell asleep.

 ***Night***

"How much longer to the campsite?" Ben said with a groan as Megan put her giant tarantula in its cage, making Logan shiver. "About a half hour."

"That's too long." Ben said. "Where did you even get a snake?"

"Internet." She responded. "And Logan always watches it because its his. Ben gave a sigh and headed off to the bathroom. "Out of all the pets, why a ball python?"

"They're awesome, duh." Logan said as the brown and black snake wrapped around his arm and flicked her tongue against his skin, making him laugh.

 ***Ben***

Ben pulled back the curtain to the sleeping arrangements. He slightly opened the bathroom door and immediately closed it.

 _'Sweet home Alabama! She's naked!'_

"S-sorry! I thought it was empty!" He stuttered, not realizing he was getting a hard on behind his cargo jeans.

Meanwhile Gwen was blushing up a storm while she put her shirt back on. _'I can't believe it. He saw me half naked!'_

 _ **'Yeah, but you totally enjoyed it!'**_ A distorted version of her voice spoke.

 _'Wait who're you?'_

 _ **'I'm you…only a lot more horny.'**_

 _'G-go away!'_

 _ **'Nope I'm not leaving! Admit it, you loved it when Ben saw you!'**_

 _'D-don't be ridiculous! Why would I like anything about that selfish dweeb!'_

 ** _'Because you left the door unlocked, hoping he would walk in.'_**

 _'No I didn't! Get the hell out of my mind NOW!'_

 _ **'What part of subconscious being of omnipotent powers do you not get?'**_

 _'Fine, I'll just tune you out with music.'_

 _ **'You know want to fuck him, you know you wanna fuck him, you know you want to fuck him.'**_ She sung.

 _'Shut up!'_ Gwen mentally screamed as she put on headphones and put on Centuries by Fall Out Boy on her phone. _**'Just imagine getting fucked from behind!'**_ She just turned up the volume until the voice in her head just gave up. **_'Fine, I'll leave. But you know you want him!'_**

 _'Not true.'_ She thought after the voice left.

 ***Later***

The Rust Bucket came to a stop as they reached the forest campgrounds.

"Kids we're here." Max said before he shut off the engine and walked outside. "What did he say!?" Logan said loudly as he watched anime on his tablet.

"Something about papaya!?" Ben shouted as he watched with him. Megan took off their headphones and smashed their head together Three Stooges style.

"Yow!" They exclaimed. "Why I oughta!" Ben muttered.

"Yeah yeah, grandpa wants you to help with the campsite Ben. Logan, you stay!"

"Alright" Ben got up and closed the camper door behind him while Megan sat in Logan's lap and kissed his cheek. "It's a good thing Gwen's in her room listening to music." She said as she rested her head on his chest. "I really want them to know, I don't want to hide what we have."

"It's risky enough that mom and dad know. Hell, grandpa knew from the beginning. And imagine if Gwen told Uncle Frank, he would make sure she had no ties to us Tennyson's." He spoke, shivering at how supportive and open-minded their parents were as Megan looked him in the eyes. "Please." She leaned near his ear. "I'll make it worth it." He then blushed.

 ***Ben***

Ben lifted some large branches and pieces of wood and put them in the fire. "Hey grandpa, I'm gonna take a walk and get some more wood."

"Okay, just be back in time for dinner." Ben stretched his arms and walked off into the forest.

* * *

 ***Space***

A small blue ship speeded through the cold vacuum as red lasers flew past it. The small ship spun and dodged blast after blast as a huge red ship flew behind it, aboard it was a crew of robots, dull orange armor wearing aliens, and their leader. He was at least 10'11" and his smooth skin was a sea foam green with tentacles on his face and his eyes were red. He wore a skintight dark red suit and he was currently sitting in a control room. "Fire at the thrusters!"

"Yes Lord Vilgax." A minion said as they fired at the back of the ship which started firing at them. The small blue ship charged up and fired a large blue energy blast at the control room and fired a pod down to the planet below.

* * *

"Great, I have to spend my whole summer with the biggest geek in the world!" Ben exclaimed, blushing when he remembered seeing her in the bathroom. That's when he saw a shooting star.

"Cool!" That's when he saw it change direction and was now coming towards him. _'Okay, this is bad.'_ He thought as he ducked, the object crashing behind him.

"Whoa! Definitely not a meteor." He spoke going closer to the large hole that was smoking.

"Cool." He saw a large metal orb that glowed green inside. The ground underneath his feet cracked and he fell in. "Ahh!" He hit his head on the metal orb and blacked out.

 ***Camp***

"Has anyone seen Ben?" Logan asked as he brought out a bowl of mealworms. "Last I saw he went into the forest for more firewood." Max replied.

"Hey Gwen, mind going out and looking for him? I really don't want to have to sew him up again."

"Yeah sure… what do you mean by that exactly?"

"Ben stopped some bullies and got stabbed for defending someone when we picked him up, you were sleeping."

"R-really?"

"Yep." Gwen was shocked

"Not so selfish, is he?" Megan spoke , raising an eyebrow. "Ya know, you're not really talking to yourself in your mind when your talking in the bathroom, you're lucky Ben didn't hear."

"Wait what!?"

"You like Ben. You like Ben. You like Ben." Logan teased as Gwen marched off into the woods.

"NOT TRUE!" She screamed as Logan laughed. "You really like annoying people, don't you?"

"Hey, it's what I do." He said, holding her in his arms.

 ***Ben***

Ben slowly opened his eyes at the sound of steam hissing. "Ugh my head." He groaned as he sat up and saw the orb, which had opened, revealing a black and green watch of some sort. It was bulky with a mix of black and white with four emerald buttons, a white bar, and a bright emerald hourglass. He reached out towards it and the hourglass flashed white for a few moments until his hand touched it and it jumped out onto him. Ben felt a sharp pain in his left wrist as it enveloped his hand in a white fingerless glove.

"Yaaaaah!" He fell back and tried to climb out of the hole. "Ben?"

"Gwen?" He heard his cousin get close. "Where are you?"

"Down in a hole." Gwen went over and saw him. "How did you get down there?"

"I fell Sherlock, help me outta here." Gwen reached down and held out her hand for him and pulled him out. "What's with the watch?"

"It came from there." Ben pointed at the capsule.

"What is that thing?"

"It was holding this." Ben said as he touched the watch.

* * *

The large ship hovered above the Earth's atmosphere, heavily damaged as a robot was shot out from the hull. "Remember your mission…" A heavy voice said through its comm. "Bring me…the Omnitrix."


	2. Update Announcements

**Is this thing On? *** Taps Microphone* **Ahem! It has Come to Our Attention that a lot of you have been wondering why haven't Red and I been Uploading as Much as we used too Well to answer that Question Is this Life Yes The Very thing we all Go through Has been Tough for Both of Us So That's why we haven't been Uploading as Much as we Where.**

 **Anyway I'm Here To give you All a List of Stories that Are Now Discontinued and Are Now Up for Adoption and Or Getting Deleted.**

 **A Simple Game of Truth or Dare: Yes I'm Sorry to Say This is Getting the Boot However feel free to adopt it if you Want This one was One of My Most Ambitious Projects To date And It just Pushed back with the Other things we Failed to Update.**

 **The Steven Universe Movie: One of my Very First Stories I made That got absolutely No where When it was Made A simple story about Steven Losing EVERYTHING To a Gem so Powerful Not Even the Diamonds Could Stop Him Sounds Like a Real Solid Concept Right? then why is it Getting the Boot? Simple Writer's Block all I could come up with was the Trailer if you want to adopt be my guest.**

 **The forest Demon: Another Ambitious Project That went No where This is Going for the reason of All the Notes I had Saved Were Lost back in 2016 When My Mom and I Got kicked out I manage to Scrounge Up a Few Pieces here and there But when My Mom Died I Lost The Will to Continue it All I have now is a few small Snippets Like Lana being the Protagonist and A Curse That's Effected the Louds since the Dark Ages I would Love it if Someone were to Adopt this Story.**

 **Yeah so That's all the stories That Red and I are Getting Rid of. Not Only That if You Want to Adopt a Story you can PM me The Deadline is one Week from Today if no one has Messaged me about a Story they want to Adopt than I'll Delete it also We Need An Editor If you Want to Volunteer to be Our New Editor Contact Red on his Profile .**


	3. EVERYONE IS UPDATED! News

Yo Guys Geo here with Some Good News and Bad News Firstly I'll start with the Good news.

Good News: Well for starters September 10th is the day of My Birth for you Lesser intelligent Homosapiens I am Refering to my Birthday yep I'll be Turning 21 This year AKA Legal Drinking Age! Secondly I am happy to Report that ALL of My Older Stories are Now Officially Off Hiatus...Yes I know I said that Last time but this time I mean it Red and I are Starting the Next chapter of Reign of Marco Reign of Dipper and Others as we speak but with the good comes the Bad.

Bad News: Alas I hate to say it But The reign of Lincoln is getti g deleted...and getting Rebooted According To Some people.

*Turns and Looks at Red who's Trying to Eat Spaghetti with a Shotgun* The story is Rushed and Cringy and to that I say Nay But On the off chance it is Cringy and rushed The reboot will happen anyway But fret Not Feel free to Leave Ideas on what should happen and who should Join Lincoln's Harem all are welcome


End file.
